pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gladion (Forever)
Gladion is a recurring character in Forever series. History Prior to Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc He was originally a member of the Aether Foundation together with his mother, Lusamine, and his sister, Lillie. However, over time, he noticed his mother's obsession with the Ultra Beasts and realized that she would ruin Alola if she let Ultra Beasts into the region. For this reason, he decided to leave the foundation, only telling Wicke of his departure. Before leaving, he stole one of the three Type: Null created to be a weapon to attack Ultra Beasts. Power Rangers Forever: Alola Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Aether Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Ultra Beasts Arc TBA Power Rangers Forever: Necrozma Arc Gladion reappeared in SM087, where he was seen trying to calm Silvally down. He later arrived at Poni Island, on his Ride Noivern where he was revealed to have joined the Ultra Guardians. Gladion will reappear in SM088. Personality When Gladion first appeared, he was distant from his sister because he blamed himself for why Lillie was unable to touch Pokémon. He is shown as being impatient, as seen in Revealing the Stuff of Legend!, when he demanded the guardian deities hurry up as they waited to save his mother. He has shown to have a temper as seen in Mission: Total Recall!, when he had a go at Ash after Lillie ended becoming scared once more after encounter his Silvally and refused to listen when Ash tried to explain. Despite this, Gladion quickly recognized Ash's potential as a Trainer, and after defeating Ash's Lycanroc in A Masked Warning!, thanked Ash for giving Silvally an opportunity to train. He was also motivated to take the island challenge after seeing Ash and Pikachu perform 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. When he first saw Poipole for the first time, he quickly put up his guard around it due to the fact that Poipole was an Ultra Beast. Pokemon On Hand Ride Pokemon Unknown Gallery Gladion Adventures.png|Gladion in the manga Lillie family photo.png|A younger Gladion with his mother and sister Sun Moon Gladion.png GladionMaBoli.png|Gladion throwing the Ultra Ball containing Umbreon Gladion Continental Crush pose.png|Gladion and Lycanroc performing the pose for Continental Crush Dark Memory anime.png Fairy Memory anime.png Fire Memory anime.png Steel Memory anime.png SM049 23.png Gladion_Menacing_Moonraze_Maelstrom_pose.png Gladion_Ultra_Guardian_outfit.png|As an Ultra Guardian Gladion_Devastating_Drake_pose.png Achievements Alola Island Challenge *Akala Island Grand Trial (prior to A Glaring Rivalry!; received the Rockium Z) *Verdant Cavern trial (prior to SM087; received the Normalium Z) *Vast Poni Canyon trial (received the Dragonium Z) Voice actors *Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) *Eddy Lee (English) Trivia *Nobuhiko Okamoto voiced Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist), Hikaru Asahina (Brother Conflict), Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Power Rangers Mystic Force; Japanese Dub), and Katsuki Bakugō (My Hero Academia) *Gladion shares some similarities with Silver: Both are rivals who stole their first Pokémon and are children of main antagonists. *Gladion is the only rival to own a Legendary Pokémon. *Gladion is the only Trainer in the anime with multiple Pokémon to keep all of his Pokémon in non-standard Poké Balls. *Gladion is the only Ultra Guardian member who is secretly one of the founding members until it is revealed in SM087. *Gladion is the first rival to be a relative of a main character. See Also * Gladion (Forever)/Manga - his manga counterpart Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Rivals Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Ultra Guardians